Wade LaFarge (New Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Black Lantern Corps | Relatives = Frannie LaFarge (mother); Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) (half-brother); Grant Wilson (Ravager, nephew); Joseph Wilson (Jericho, nephew); Rose Wilson (Ravager, niece) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Sergio Cariello | First = Deathstroke the Hunted #0 | Death = Teen Titans Vol 3 #½ | HistoryText = Personal History Wade LaFarge was the psychotic younger half-brother of Slade Wilson (Deathstroke the Terminator). As a child, LaFarge felt resentful of and inferior to Wilson, who often looked out for him. In adulthood, LaFarge would meet a woman named Adeline Kane, become smitten with her, and have a relationship with her for a while. However, his somewhat-abusive tendencies drove her away, and she joined the special forces. Funnily enough, she would meet Slade Wilson there, and the two, unaware of their mutual connection via LaFarge, would fall in love and get married. This drove LaFarge over the edge, and he kidnapped both of Slade and Addie's children, toddlers Grant and Joe, and tried to brainwash them into believing their father was an evil man. Right before he could do any permanent damage to the family, his own mother, Frannie LaFarge, shot him off of a cliff. He was presumed dead, but the cold cauterized his wounds and he survived. LaFarge became obsessed with destroying Slade and Addie's relationship, so he could win her back for himself. He hired the mercenary known as "The Jackal," another man with a grudge against Slade, to kidnap the Wilson children and force Slade to reveal his double-life as Deathstroke to Addie. Although he was unsuccessful in winning his love back, he did succeed in destroying the pair's marriage. He did not, however, intend for young Joseph's throat to be slit in the process (turning the boy into a mute). Deathstroke the Hunted Years later, to strike further against Deathstroke, LaFarge began systematically murdering Deathstroke's closest friends and relatives. To strike deeper into Wilsons's psyche, LaFarge adopted the identity of "The Ravager," the costume Grant Wilson had been wearing when he died''The New Teen Titans #2'' (a death Deathstroke still blamed himself for). As the Ravager, he murdered Wilson's ex-lover "Sweet" Lili Worth, his informant Maurice, his technician "Squirrel," and even his trusted ally and confidante Frannie LeFarge -- despite the fact that she was also his (LeFarge's) mother. This was coordinated with efforts by the Crimelord to discredit Deathstroke by framing him in a presidential assassination scandal.Deathstroke the Hunted #0, 41-45 Although Deathstroke was able to prove his innocence, it was a short while before he was able to bring the mysterious "Ravager" to justice. The conflict ended in a showdown between all three members of the love triangle, including Addie, who had gone insane and donned a Vigilante outfit. Addie was believed killed during the battle, and Ravager was taken by the authorities, now hating Slade more than ever.Deathstroke Annual #4 Addie would later revive however, and for awhile become Mistress of the H.I.V.E., where she was was later killed out of mercy by Starfire.Titans #11-12 Death Later, Ravager was offered $100,000 by an anonymous source to perform a hit on Rose Wilson, the daughter of Deathstroke and Lili Worth. He brutally murdered her foster parents, but was interrupted by the Teen Titans, who claimed they had received an anonymous tip. The whole group was knocked out with Halothane gas, and Rose and the Ravager both woke up in Deathstroke's den. Deathstroke made amends with his daughter, and offered to her that they could rekindle their relationship, and turn the Ravager legacy into something good again instead of something bad. He took her on as her apprentice, and let her first kill be the man who murdered her mother. Rose Wilson killed Lefarge with Deathstroke's sword, and would go on to become the fourth Ravager in his stead.Teen Titans (Volume 3) #½ | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Black Lantern Ring' | Notes = * His last name was spelled LaFarge in his appearances in Deathstroke, but DeFarge in . | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Ravager (comics)#Wade LaFarge | Links = * "Ravager (Wade LaFarge)" at Titans Tower }} Category:Assassins Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Firearms Category:Titans villains Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Marvel Comics Pastiches